Show Me The Meaning
by Severus. . . please
Summary: Carter's got an intern....... who's got some dark secrets. How does she know Dr. Weaver? What exactly is her relationship with Romano?... and why is she at County? Please R/R. Thanks. God Bless! : )
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ER. I do own the character of Andrea Tyler. I am broke. Do not sue me. Thanks.  
  
Sorry for the formatting. I'll fix it later. God Bless!  
  
Show Me The Meaning  
  
"Carter!" Kerry Weaver made her way to the admit desk. After glancing around the area, she turned to the desk clerk. "Jerry, where's Carter?"  
  
"Um..." Jerry sits his doughnut down on the desk. "Try the lounge."  
  
Weaver stalks off towards the lounge. She pushes the door open and finds John Carter finishing a cup of coffee. "Carter!"  
  
Startled, Carter looks up. "Yes, Dr. Weaver?"  
  
"What are you doing? Your shift started 30 minutes ago."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Weaver cuts him off. "We have a new intern starting in the ER today. Andrea Tyler. You're in charge of her."  
  
"But..."  
  
Weaver cuts him off again. "No 'buts', Carter. I want her supervised very closely." After saying this, she walked out of the lounge.  
  
Carter sighs, sits his cup down in the sink, and proceeds to exit the lounge. He makes his way to the admit desk, his mind preoccupied by other things. Not looking where he is going, he runs into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry..." he looks up to see a young woman.  
  
"That's alright. No harm done." The woman smiles, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "By any chance, would you be Dr. Carter?"  
  
Carter nods.  
  
The woman smiles. "I'm Andy Tyler, the new intern."  
  
"Ah," Carter grins. "Welcome to County. You're going to love it here," he chuckles ruefully. "Would you, uh, like a tour?" He smiles at her.  
  
"I'd love one..."  
  
"Dr. Tyler! You're late! Not a very good impression on your first day!" Dr. Weaver walked by on her way to Exam Two.  
  
"Oh, cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it!" Andy replied.  
  
Carter laughed.  
  
"Dr. Tyler, can I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
Andy smiles at Carter, amused. "I'm being paged...." she grins and joins Kerry outside Exam Two. "What's up, Doc?"  
  
Kerry sighs. "Andrea, do you really want to blow your last chance?" Andy's face falls. "That's what I thought. I'm not doing this to be harsh, but you really do need to be on your best behavior. You need to show up on time, treat all of your patients thoroughly, and Dr. Carter or myself will need to sign off on any narcotics you prescribe."  
  
"Wonderful," Andy sighs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
For some reason, MS Word hates me as much as WordPad does. It seems to have deleted my revised version of chapter one. I will get it up as soon as possible. so sorry for the inconvience.  
  
Just for the record, this takes place about halfway thru season 10. At this point, Carter and Andrea are casually dating, Romano has both of his arms (yay!), and yes, I am bring Doug (and possibly Carol back).  
Show Me The Meaning  
  
3 Months later...........  
  
"All right, sir, just sit tight and someone from Social Services will be here in a minute to talk to you and your son." Andrea smiled and finished signing the patient's chart.  
  
"Social services?" the man asked. "Look, doc, I told ya, I didn't touch him."  
  
Andy nods. "Sir, it's routine that we call them for these types of injuries..."  
  
"Look here, Doogie Howser," the man growled. "*No one* is going to take my son away from me..."  
  
"I never said they were..."  
  
He interupted her again, grabbing a hold of her lab coat and pressing her up against the window facing the nurse's station. "NO ONE!"  
  
Andrea's eyes went wide. She was scared, but knew she must stay calm. "Mr. Dermot, you've been drinking. Please, just... let's not do anything you'd regret later on."  
  
Mr. Dermot's face softened for a moment, and he pulled Andy a few inches away from the window. Andy breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay..." she said softly.  
  
"NO ONE!!" Mr. Dermot screamed, throwing Andrea against the window as hard as he could. The force of impact caused the glass to break, and Andy to go crashing through the window and slamming into the floor near the nurse's station.  
  
Dr. Romano had been signing off on charts and budget proposals when he heard the crash. He ran to see what had happened, and stopped in his tracks when he saw Andrea lying motionless on the floor. "Oh, God..." he exclaimed quietly, before yelling for a gurney.  
  
Andrea stared up at the ceiling in shock. Everything was fuzzy... faces, voices.... 


End file.
